Imagination: Unleashing the Power of the Brain
by iPokemon88
Summary: Ash is now the Pokemon master...he has nothing else to pursue. So he asks himself a question: what is he missing? Please help by reviewing! Thank you! :)


Ash lay on the couch, looking at the endless wave of static on the TV screen.

He thought…

All those years, in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Orange Islands, Sinnoh, Unova, had all paralyzed him. From Gym rematches to the saving of Legendaries and Mythicals…

Thinking, he and his friends…

He laid still on the couch, looking at the static, slowly, he picked up the shiny remote, pressed another button, and the screen changes…

What if…

He asked himself, the wind caressing his face, his hair imparing his vision, by just a fair bit. He removed them from his face, and stood up. He walked through a door, and it led to the balcony.

It was a bright day, the morning sun beat on his face, and he took a salty deep breath. He was in Undella Town, relaxing in a villa, thinking of the great accomplishments he had done. A shadow was casted right behind him, silent. He took more deep breaths, and looked at the scenery. He missed out so much on life. The children playing and running along with their friends and pokemon, some in their boats, fishing, some trying to reel a Magikarp in, some pretty chicks sunbathing, their hair imparting their face to try and follow the wind. He longed for something, something unfathomable, something, which probably is a gap in his mind…

Suppose…

He thought, from his Pikachu's smiles, and to the Team Rocket 'medley', nothing came out. He thought again, this time entering his dull room, along with ordinary pictures of his friends. He strolled onto the marble flooring, and made his way to the front door, leaving the television on, not bothering to switch it off. He didn't care. He just wanted to know, something…

Something is holding him back…

He walked onto the patch of sand, an occasional smack by a volleyball. He threw it back to the girls playing it. The girls chorused in unison," Hi, Ash!" to which he returned a hello sign.

He thought…what am I pursuing in life? I'm done being a Pokemon master, now, what do I do…

He sat on the sand, and for a few moments, looked at the ships, smoke billowing out of the pillars of exhaust they contain, like a busload of passengers, stuffed to the brim, spilling its contents up in the air, like a heavy forceful reaction of pressure. Just science, Ash thought.

He meditated, his mind reading himself, probably like a computer breaking itself, forcing information out of his mind. He pictured brain juice pouring out of his dilapidated mind, the cells breaking apart, his mind, his memory, his life. May, Misty, Brock, Max, Dawn, N, Ghetsis, Nate, Hilbert, Rosa, Hilda. The pictures melting, burning, fried in his mind, as if he was flushing his brain into a toilet, which led to his mind and back to the toilet…an infinite loop of thinking.

He sat there, the sun glaring at him. He did not notice, the ships, the girls, the children, the Pokemon, the fishermen, the pictures, the people flying out of a vertical bus…

After being a Pokemon Master, what should I do? He asked himself.

What shall I be?

As if by luck, he remembered an old Victorian poem he read from a book…

_It matters not how strait the gate,__  
__How charged with punishments the scroll,__  
__I am the master of my fate:__  
__I am the captain of my soul._

He then, in his emulated broken mind, thought:

'I am the captain of my soul…'

"I am the captain of my soul…" he repeated.

_Yes, Ash, the captain of your soul…_

Ash then remembered, from the Pokemon life he is born, raised, schooled, adventured, he had been missing a single factor, a factor most people do not understand much, a factor unfathomable, a factor, a feeling, that requires purity of heart, a pure soul, a hero lived across time, a person capable of focusing his mind. A person capable of making himself pure and impure. Over and over.

He had been missing a factor. The thing one needs to follow his heart and mind to achieve…

That factor.

Imagination.


End file.
